Shikamaru's Comfort
by epAmy
Summary: Set after Shikamaru's return to Konoha after his first battle against Hidan. As he's grieving he finds comfort in a certain kunoichi's arms. Shika/Saku. One-shot. Obvious spoilers, but hopefully you've all read/watched this far.


**A/N: **I do not own Naruto.

I just finished watching the episode where Asuma shares his last words with Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru. It was so sad, I was fighting tears most of the way. Anyway, this kind of popped into my head, but it needs a little background information to understand.

I know they're all around 15, but just bare with me here. If it helps, imagine they're older, but this isn't anything too intimate.

Also, I'm going to say Sakura and Shikamaru have been dating for a while. Normally, I don't picture Sakura/Shikamaru, but let's face it; there aren't too many girls in the show to begin with, let alone Shikamaru actually being able to stand one of them. So alas, read my short segment of Sakura helping Shikamaru cope with Asuma-sensei's death.

* * *

Sakura had been in bed for hours, but she couldn't get to sleep. Today they had just gotten word of Asuma-sensei's defeat in battle. She could hardly believe it. This is Asuma they're talking about. He used to be one of the Twelve Shinobi Guardsmen. One of Konoha's best shinobi. How could he have been defeated?

Sakura rolled to her side as she felt fresh tears threaten to escape. Although she felt the pain of Asuma-sensei's death, she couldn't help but think of Shikamaru. Was he okay?

_Of course not_, Inner Sakura cried. _His sensei just died. They were closer than family._

_But what about him physically? If the Akatsuki defeated Asuma, how did Shikamaru come out? _Sakura thought.

Sakura's thoughts ran wild as she fell asleep, with tears running down her cheeks and prayers for Shikamaru's safe return.

=-=-=-=

She woke some time later when she felt her bed dip behind her. Her kunoichi instincts kicked in and she grabbed a kunai as she spun to face her trespasser. "Shikamaru," she gasped when she saw her shinobi sitting on the edge of her bed slouched over. His hair was barely in a pony-tail, several strands had fallen down. It was most likely due to his hands constantly running through his hair, much like he was now. His Chuunin vest and shirt had been shed to the floor, leaving him in his mesh shirt. He wasn't crying or anything, just staring at the ground.

She was actually surprised he had come to her. Usually when he had some problems he preferred to be alone to think things through. "We got your message earlier today," she whispered.

He finally spoke, "I couldn't get to him in time."

"Oh, Shika," she cried softly.

Shikamaru slowly laid down next to her and stared up at her ceiling, much like she had only a few hours earlier. "I was supposed to keep him alive, but I couldn't get to him."

"It wasn't your fault," Sakura said.

"I should have saved him—"

"Asuma-sensei wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this," Sakura cut in.

Shikamaru closed his eyes trying to fight the tears. Sakura gently rested her hand on his chest when he suddenly rolled on top of her, crying into her chest. Blushing like mad, she wrapped her arms around him. One hand rubbed his back gently, while the other one pulled the hair-tie to free the rest of his hair. The band fell somewhere next to her bed as well and she buried that hand back into his hair. She held him the rest of the night. He went back and forth between consciousness and slumber. Each time he woke he remained on top of his Sakura and in her arms.

Finally as the sun just started to rise, Shikamaru woke finally cried out. He raised his head, this time resting his chin on her chest as he stared into familiar green orbs. "Thank you, Sakura."

She squeezed him tighter. "I'll always be here for you." One of her hands snuck up to caress his cheek. "You'll get through this, Shika. You'll become a Jonin one day soon and you'll get your own team. You'll teach them the same way Asuma-sensei taught you. He'll be so proud of you."

Shikamaru felt his eyes becoming wet again and hid his face. "Troublesome woman," he muttered to himself.

Sakura smiled, "You're the one who snuck into my bed. You're the one that's going to be in trouble if my parents find out."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope all is well! :)


End file.
